Sugar Bits
Sugar Bits is a comic created by Bleedman and posted at Snafu Comics. The story is about Gingerman who seek for Ginger. Bleedman did the art and story for the chapter 1 - 5 with Griddles' help till' Chapter 3. Beer helped him with the story in Chapter 5 and in Chapter 6, Bleedman only did the line art, while Seiryuga did the color and DMajorBoss the story. The series started on March 18, 2007. Bleedman has indicated to some a possible desire to end Sugarbits production, citing waning interest from both the creative team and the fans in favor of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Whilst nothing is certain, Sugarbits continues to update slower than the other comic and may be facing cancellation. However, new pages have been uploaded as of February 3 due to Bleedman putting PPGD on hiatus once again to continue the series. After the passing of writer DMajorBoss the comics was put on hold, only releasing one new page as a memorandum. Story The story features on Hansel Gingerman, a gingerbread man who works as a braveheart, and Ginger, the princess of Confectionaria. |-|Ch 1 Bittersweet= The story begins in the realm of Harmonia. Harmonia is where all the good feelings in the human world are born: Toytropolis where the fun of playing with toys come from, Lovinia the land of love and togetherness, Courage Campus where bravery and valor comes from ETC. In Confectionaria, the land of candy and sugary sweets, Professor Çocoa and Hansel Gingerman explain that they get energy called Zest from kids enjoying sweets. Unfortunately one of the kids they were harvesting Zest from hurts himself on a cavity thus a monster appeared in the lab called Kaveeteh, since Gingerbread Men can only run and can't fight Hansel instead had to defeat him, knocking him out and leaving him for the Tooth Squad. Hansel left to seek the princess for the appeasement, but was suddenly playfully attacked by Cupcake and Mint. Together they went to the garden where they found Ginger, the princess, sitting in a tree and she jumped out on Hansel, despite the latter having prepped a marsh-mellow crash bag just for that purpose. They talked about that they once were different; Hansel was once more playful and less serious while Ginger was happier. Ginger then gave Hansel a candy heart to hold on to for her, stating that it's a gift she received from her mother Lady Hope. When Ginger was six she tried to create a Gingerbread man for her dying mother and former queen of Confectionaria but she couldn't make a good one, some were malformed others burnt and in all likelihood it was a good thing that they didn't come to life. She ask her mother for advice who simply explained that the secret to making good Gingerbread men was love, and advised her to keep trying, saying that she'd never get it if she gave up. When she finally made a good one, Hansel, she couldn't show him to her mom since she already was dead. Bleed Heart then came to pick her mother up, when the story was over Ginger and Hansel had an emotional moment but instead Ginger started a food fight with a pie in Hansel's face, allowing Cupcake to join in with another pie in the face. The other Brave Hearts came: King, Bo and Brave. King scolded Hansel on his behavior but Ginger interrupted King, reminding him that its her job to scold Hansel and afterwards kissed Hansel. They sent Cupcake back to home to Veggiehut since it's her job to teach kids to enjoy eating their veggie's, something that's rather difficult for Cupcake since she doesn't like veggies herself. Bo then gave Hansel a good luck kiss on his cheek and got Ginger angry at Hansel, kicking and pummeling him and injuring his back in the process, claiming that nobody but her gets to kiss Hansel. The last thing seen was Mammon, a devil boy, watching Ginger via spy camera's. |-|Ch 2 The Other Side= During the night Hansel was asleep and dreaming in the Dream Palace where he encountered Bo since they were dreaming about each other. Suddenly Bo started to attack Hansel and switching between various fighting techniques such as samurai sword fighting, boxing, and ending with her Ram Rod. When questioned why she was attacking him she simply stated that it's normal for them since they use to spar with one another. When they were done Bo gave Hansel a massage as a apology for attacking him when suddenly Licorice, who looks just like Ginger, attacked them with a giant shape changing lollipop. They both wake up just in time and look at a picture, Hansel with Ginger when they were younger for Hansel, and Bo with Hansel at graduation from Courage Campus for Bo. Hansel, now awake, went to talk to Ginger about the nightmare and he saw her walk towards the kitchen along with a giant lollipop, assuming that she's just sleep walking or going for a midnight snack he goes back to bed. Unfortunately he hears a loud crash from the kitchen and thus goes in to make sure that Ginger is all right. Meanwhile Bo went to Brave and King believing Hansel was in trouble. As it so happens King has already received a report that a nightmare had specifically targeted someone, Bo and Hansel, in the Dream Palace. King advises Bo not to be concerned about Hansel, this type of thing is given to Brave Hearts for their final exam. At that time King receives a call about a incident at Confectionaria, Hansel and Ginger have disappeared. Bo and Brave arrive in Confectionaria via Warp Gate and meet with Professor Çocoa who was leading the investigation into the disappearance. They heard a commotion coming from the kitchen and when they went to check on Hansel and Ginger they weren't in their rooms. When they investigated the kitchen they found evidence that a warp-gate was hidden in the cupboard. Examining left over warp signature in the cupboard they ultimately determined that the warp gate led to the "other side" the underworld. On the other side Hansel was about to be eaten by a Giant Toad monster but easily defeated him only to be surrounded by several other monsters. Bo attempted to go after him but Brave stopped her, reminding her that they have to be careful. Being chased by the monsters Hansel mocks them by singing the Gingerbread song, remembering when Ginger first brought him out of the oven and getting into a chase with her, getting into a lot of mischief with her in the process. He then tried to remember how he got there and remembered that a monster called Mindsnare the Hauntergiest lured him there. |-|Ch 3 Hansel in Wonderland= Hansel continues to run away from the monsters as he thinks about Mindsnare, ultimately deciding that he has to find Ginger. Meanwhile Brave and Bo finally arrive in the underworld, their instructions are to find and bring back Hansel but ignore anything that has to do with Ginger, as King will be handling that matter by himself. The pair ask the monster that Hansel knocked out for directions but it doesn't end too well... for the monster at lease. Meanwhile Hansel has been chased by the monsters to the sea, a female fox, named Robin comes along and with no other choice he accepted her offer to come aboard the ship. Though some of the monsters are aquatic they refuse to chase after Hansel, as there is something far worst then all of them combined swimming around in that water and Hansel is as good as dead. Robin advises Hansel not to worry and instead suggests Hansel sit at the bow of the ship and enjoy the ride while they are sailing. Suddenly the ship comes alive and transforms into a giant shark-like monster and tried to eat Hansel, but right before he was eaten he was saved by a flying shadow. Robin's ship, Nemo, said it was her fault the Gingerbread man escaped, but they saw Bo and Brave and Robin decides to get them instead. When Hansel made it to dry land it's revealed that Mammon was the one who saved him, though Hansel treats him with open hostility the young devil reacts with indifference. Meanwhile Bo and Brave have been led to a dead end by the toad's directions, finding a ocean where Hansel should be. Brave spots Robin in a sinking ship and although it's obviously a trap he goes to save her all the same. Brave gets eaten by Nemo and Bo goes after him, remembering too late that she can't swim and thus nearly drowns. Luckily Brave has already subdued Nemo and rescues both Robin and Bo. On dry land the group is wrapped in blankets in front of campfires as they wait for their cloths to dry. Robin comments that Brave doesn't seem too intelligent as he "rescued" her despite it obviously being a trap. Bo explains that it's simply the kind of guy Brave is, he will rescue anyone he can if there is even the slightest hint that they're in danger even if it is a trap. Even so Brave didn't have to take it out on "Poor Little Nemo" who is in middle of being bandaged up by Brave, seeing as how Nemo is still nervous around Brave Robin offers to do it for him. Robin also apologizes for Nemo trying to eat them, the simple fact is he hasn't had a decent meal in weeks, as it is they're only barely meeting ends "meat" and despite being big and scary Nemo's not a monster. After getting dressed Robin finds Bo's wallet she recognizes a picture of Hansel, asking if that's who they're looking for she offers to take them where they last saw him. Meanwhile Mammon, preferring to be called Gene, is driving Hansel into the Capital city of Dystopius in his limo. Mammon explains that in the same way that Harmonia is the source of all of mankind's positive emotions Dystopius is the source of mankind's negative emotions such as pain and misery. Caught in traffic the pair is met by a young boy named Timmy who is asking for change. Hansel attempts to give Timmy some bread from the Limo but a police officer by the name of Woodsman attempts to arrest him for helping the needy, Gene is able to get him to back off by bribing him then asking him to clear up the traffic for them, which he does by kicking the other cars out of the way. When Hansel asks what that was about Gene explains that far worst happens there on a regular basis. Mammon then explains that he's not taking Hansel to Ginger, he is in fact taking him to his mansion where his personal warp-gate will take him back to Harmonia. While the two are arguing a RPG fired at the limo by Licorice flips it over and kills the driver. |-|Ch 4 The Rescuers= Bo, Brave and Robin sail on Nemo towards the City, Robin is passing the time by singing while Bo has gotten sea sick. The group arrives at the docks and see the the explosion from the RPG. According to Robin explosions are common place in the city but according to Nemo Hansel's scent is coming from the same place as the explosion and thus they decide to step on it. Meanwhile Mammon is having a flashback to his childhood where he aided Ginger in making Gingerbread men. He snaps back to reality where he realizes he's suffered a concussion and Hansel is dragging him away from what's left of the limo, he attempts to go back for the driver but the explosion from the limo kills him. Meanwhile Licorice alongside Ginger and Mindsnare are watching the explosion when Ginger slaps Licorice for trying to kill them. Licorice however points out that it's part of the plan, they have to kill someone if they are to lure out "Him" suggesting instead they kill Brave, or Bo, or King if she doesn't want to kill Hansel, getting annoyed Licorice calls in back up. Hansel apologizes for not being able to save the driver but Mammon is not too broken up about it, claiming it was inevitable in a place like this. Licorice's backup arrives in the form of human sized Bunny Monsters. The two fight back, Mammon using his pistol and Hansel using his blue Flame of Valor. Unfortunately a giant armored Bunny Monster appears from the ground and nearly kills Mammon. Luckily Bo arrives on scene and using her hooks pulls the bunny away from Mammon, unfortunately the tide is soon turned against her. Mammon and Hansel get away only to be ambushed by another Bunny monster, luckily they're saved by Robin and Nemo. Unfortunately Hansel does not believe her story about helping him, luckily she proves to be immune to Hansel's flames of valor proving she can be trusted. Further more she has brought backup with her, Brave lending further credence to her trustworthiness. Unfortunately Bo is on the loosing end in the fight against the giant bunny monster, to this end Hansel and Brave go to help her while the injured Mammon stays with Robin. Licorice is upset over the fact that the "useless" bunnies are being picked off left and right by Brave, to this end Mindsnare suggests a acquaintance of his from the Ever After asylum. Robin is upset that they are being left out of the fight but soon gets her wish when Red Riding Hood falls out of the sky and slices off Nemo's arm. Mammon attempts to hold Red off by himself at first but he soon proves to be no match for her. Luckily brave comes in and holds Red off, her "Butter Knife" proving to be no match for his impenetrable skin. Licorice is even more annoyed at Mindsnare's "kitten", to this end he brings out his trump card, he taps into Red's worst fears causing her to mistake Brave for a monster and attacks him, transforming her saw blade into a chainsaw. Meanwhile Bo and Hansel are still fighting the Giant rabbit, Bo Giving Hansel boxing gloves to help him. Brave is able to distract Red with flames of valor and get her into a headlock. Bo and Hansel aren't doing so well against the giant bunny, part of Hansel's head getting blown off by it's laser blasts. Red suddenly starts talking to herself, asking why "he" wouldn't leave her alone. At first confused about what she's talking about the answer soon becomes clear when the Big Bad Wolf appears, reminding Red that the two of them are inseparable. Meanwhile back in Confectionaria King is having a meeting with a representative of the Sandman about the nightmare presence in Confectionaria. According to the representative there is a growing nightmare presence that is in all likelihood the work of a powerful Hauntergiest. Further more under normal circumstances there are dream barriers in place to keep something like this from happening and that someone turned them off from the inside. King asks the representative keep this information to himself and wishes him goodnight as he lets him get back to sleep. Cupcake also calls since she is unable to get to sleep and and couldn't get into contact with Hansel or Ginger. King advises her not to worry about them as he is about to get them, he advises that she dream about banana and blueberry muffins to help her sleep. |-|Ch 5 The Big, the Bad and the Brave= Bo is only barely defending herself from the giant Bunny using a mirror shield and Brave is in the middle of a stalemate with Red and the Wolf. Licorice has started to enjoy the fight, particularly the spectacle of the Bad Wolf. Brave gets sucked inside the Wolf and Robin tells Gene that they have to help him but Mammon points out that there's very little they can do. Nemo attempts to protect them by bringing them inside his cockpit but the Bad Wolf has soon overwhelmed Nemo. Bo has grown tired of the match and thus summons a giant sword to finish off the rabbit. Meanwhile inside the wolf Brave is confronted by the Wolf who is using Red as a hostage. Bo has managed to kill the rabbit but the wolf takes over it's armor and uses it as his own. Meanwhile the Wolf's familiars has come to Licorice and the others, though according to Mindsnare they mean no harm and are simply drawn to what they consider to be familiar, going so far as to treat the smaller wolves as pets. Meanwhile the Wolf is taunting Brave with images of his past, showing him his dead brothers and sister as well as his time at Courage Campus as a teacher. Realizing his close relationship to Bo and Hansel he attempts to show Brave the fight against Bo and Hansel, claiming he doesn't want to kill them but break them, slowly. Meanwhile Mammon and Robin are being rocked inside of Nemo who is only barely holding his own against the Wolf. Mammon insists that they abandon ship but Robin refuses to leave Nemo. Licorice meanwhile decides to join in on the fight, using one of the wolves as a mount. Meanwhile the Wolf has already bit off Hansel's arm but despite this Hansel refuses to give, pointing out that the wolf can't make him give up, but Licorice arrives on scene and unable to fight the princess Hansel freezes up. Luckily Bo saves Hansel with her chain swords but Licorice stabs her with her lollipop. Meanwhile unable to break Brave the Wolf attempts to tap into his more recent memories for a weakness. Flashing back to the camp site Brave has left Robin to tend to Nemo's injuries while he goes to get more firewood. Robin asks Bo for help to which she agrees, starting on one side while Robin works on the other. Realizing that Nemo isn't so bad after all the group of monsters arrive agreeing with the assessment. Robin dares them to come and test their theory but unfortunately Nemo doesn't share her confidence in his abilities. Bo on the other hand having received directions from the monsters before demands to know what they know about Hansel. Receiving a snide remark from the bear monster she gives him a kick to the head before running away embarrassed after realizing that the monster saw her... private areas. Luckily the embarrassment doesn't hinder Bo for long as she is able to deck the reawakened bear with her ram rod. Then, while making sure to keep herself covered, Bo proceeded to round house the others with her ram rod. Unfortunately the other monsters gang up on Nemo and in the commotion the bear takes Robin hostage and uses her to stop Nemo and Bo from attacking. Luckily Brave arrives in time, rescues Robin and replaces her with a bundle of wood wrapped in her towel. Without his hostage the Bear is left wide open and Nemo eats him in a single bite prompting the others to flee. With the monsters gone Robin realizes she's naked and attempting to cover herself she attempts to take Bo's towel, annoyed by their antics Brave throws them their dried cloths to put on, Robin accidentally getting Bo's wallet. Going back to the present the Wolf has learned what makes Brave strong, in that he makes himself strong for his students. To this end the Wolf intends to break Brave through Bo and Hansel. Meanwhile outside Mammon is trying to convince Robin to evacuate with him but she refuses, telling Mammon that he can run if he wants but Nemo is the closest thing to a friend she ever had she's not leaving him, defeated Mammon states he can pray or he can cheer. Back to Bo and Hansel though Bo has broken the lollipop it's also given her a deep wound. Licorice is just about to finish them both off when Woodsman arrives, with the police, ordering her and the Wolf to stand down. Mammon orders Woodsman to make sure to take Licorice, Bo, and Hansel in alive to this end the Wolf uses her as a human shield to escape, despite her protests. After the Wolf has brought her to safety Licorice explains that she already figured out that it was Mindsnare controlling the familiar. Despite a tender moment between the two Licorice furiously orders Mindsnare to go back and finish what they started, going so far as to kick Mindsnare off the edge of the building. In the Meantime the Woodsman has continued to try to arrest the Wolf, switching to excessive force. While he is distracting the main Wolf another, armed with Bo's chain blades, attempt to finish off Hansel and Bo, the latter of whom is now suffering from a severe hallucination and is singing the "Marry Had a Little Lamb" poem. |-|Ch 6 + Epilogue= The Wolf decides to be sporting and offers the pair one chance to beat him, trying to rouse Bo Hansel asks her for one final miracle. To this end Bo summons one final weapon, a Sheppard's staff, to which the Wolf jokes that he believes she didn't "Herd" him very well. Licorice however is complaining that the Wolf hasn't finished them already, to which Mindsnare states that the Wolf has a sense of chivalry. Ginger has finally had enough and tells Licorice to stop what she's doing immediately, threatening her with their lollipop. Licorice however points out it's already too late: Hansel and Bo are as good as dead, Nemo is loosing his fight and at the Most the Wolf considers the Woodsman's artillery to be fleas. Licorice states that she needs this to happen, as they need "Him" to appear to finally fill the void they feels. Meanwhile the Wolf is continuing to try to break Brave, stating that he shall reveal to the others his dark past and break their resolve about him. Sufficiently enraged Brave taps into his power, his armor gaining golden accents, and breaks free of the Wolf. At the same time Ginger has finally had enough and attacks Licorice while Brave free's Red and together they escape the wolf. The Bad Wolf however reveals that despite Brave's best efforts it was in vain, he and Red are still linked and there's nothing he can do to change that. Also Licorice seems to be winning the fight between the two, despite Ginger's belief that "he" won't come if she has so much fun out of this. Hansel and Brave team up combining their flames of Valor together and hitting the Wolf at the same time destroying him. The combination of the Wolf's battle and the fight between the sisters is too much for Mindsnare to handle and he suffers a headache. As the Wolf lays dying he asks Brave exactly why he was able to hold on for so long, to which Brave responds with a single simple word: Courage. With the Wolf's mind dead the fights with Nemo and the Woodsman cease as well. Red returns to Ever After thanking Brave for the "Happy Ending." The remains of the armored Wolf crashes into the girl's building causing them to fall to another while Mindsnare dies as a result. The girls crash into the room of a blogger named "Homura4evah 219" who is delighted to have them, taking pictures of them in their underwear while they're unconscious. Robin makes the decision to become a Brave Heart along with Nemo like Brave and the others. Unfortunately it would seem the fighting is not over yet, as Bleed Heart arrives on seen seeking to claim the souls of the dead. Luckily Cupcake, King, and a small army of Brave Hearts arrive on scene. King is able to negotiate with Bleed Heart to take their wounded back for Harmonia in exchange for Mindsnare's amulet, which is all that's left of him and contains his soul. The other Brave Hearts find the twins, confiscating the photo's of them, and treats Nemo's wounds while Woodsman looks after Mammon. Bleed Heart accepts the deal on the added condition that they leave and don't come back. Licorice and Ginger however are not satisfied, they want information that only Bleed Heart can give and they aren't leaving without it. Further more Licorice demands to become the partner of Bleed Heart, saying that he was holding back by not killing the others as well. To this end Bleed Heart clarifies that he is only the collector of something that comes naturally, sorrow, he doesn't cause it and further more what Licorice wants is not sorrow but Madness. Further more his power requires neither questioning nor assistance and doesn't need the ignorance of a child. Ginger on the other hand wants information about her mother, though Bleed Heart tries to attack her a shark and flower Brave Heart together with Brave stop him. Bleed Heart is enraged to see Brave again, the burns he inflicted on him are many, deep, and present in body and memory. Ginger however is able to convince him to stop, taking back her previous request and telling the others to stand down. Bleed Heart leaves peacefully stating that Ginger's mother is alright. Robin says good bye to Mammon and thanks him for his help, as Mammon leaves he comments that he and Ginger probably won't be Pen Pals after this is over like they use to be. King places Ginger under house arrest stating that she has a lot to answer for to which she agrees. Inside the palace back at Confectionaria Licorice and Ginger are in the latter's room. Licorice explains to her "sister" that Bleed Heart created her when he took away their mother, and that both writing to Mammon and making the deal with Mindsnare was all for the purpose of getting her back, blaming Ginger for not going all the way for not getting her back. As she disappears Licorice wishes that she was the one who could stay not Ginger, complaining that it sucks. King meanwhile is revealed to be spying on Ginger, confirming a theory he had about her and Licorice. Licorice is like a split personality of Ginger created by the death of her mother, to most they would only see one, but to some they might see two beings acting independently. It's possible Licorice still exists but he's not certain, he'll have to keep a close eye on them to be sure. To this one of King's assistants reminds him that he's shouldn't be spying on a young girl in her private quarters, further more he should visit Bo since he hasn't yet. Meanwhile Hansel has had his body repaired and is waiting to visit Bo with a bouquet of flowers Nurse Jellybean asks him some odd questions mostly relating to sweets. Jellybean explains that Ginger's weapon was laced with a Monosaccharide that has increase her glucose levels. As a side effect Bo was suffering from heart problems and hallucinations but she's fine now that they've dealt with the "Sugar Bits." Hansel arrives in Bo's room and the term "Sugar Bits" sounding familiar to him asks Bo about it. Angry at Hansel's lack there of sympathy she body slams him. Apologizing about the Sugar Bits Hansel gives her the flowers and she begins eating them. Asking about current events Hansel explains that Robin has enrolled at Courage Campus along with Nemo, both highly recommended by Brave, who has been repaired and upgraded to aid her in her missions. According to King Brave has decided to go to the human world to find himself, starting at the bottom working the drive through at McDonalds as well as participating in protests, however it seems he's quickly moving up in the world. King explains that the battle with Bleed Heart and the Wolf really got to Brave, reminded him of his dead brothers and dear loving sister. It was a emotional good bye, the normally silent Brave talked for half an hour, he fist bumped Hansel, hugged Robin goodbye, patted Nemo goodbye, but apparently only gave King a knowing nod. Bo is upset over the fact that she didn't get to say goodbye, augmented by the fact that Brave is likely not coming back. But the group is hopeful, suspecting that they'll see Brave with his sister one day but at the same time knowing not to hold their breath waiting. |-|Ch 7 Melancholy= In the past, Ginger, as a young girl, is walking the streets of Dystopius. Gallery |-|Ch 1= 070318_sugar.jpg|Prolouge 070325_sugar.jpg|Our Story Begins 070401_sugar.jpg|All Systems Go 070408_sugar.jpg|Success! 070415_sugar.jpg|Warning 070422_sugar.jpg|Kaveeteh 070429_sugar.jpg|Right in the Tooth 070513_sugar.jpg|Lurking in the Shadows 070520_sugar.jpg|Pounce 070527_sugar.jpg|Ginger 070603_sugar.jpg|Jump 070610_sugar.jpg|On Purpose 070617_sugar.jpg|Hope 070624_sugar.jpg|Happy Birthday 070701_sugar.jpg|Bleed Heart 070911_sugar.jpg|Me Too! 070914_sugar.jpg|Food Fight 070919_sugar.jpg|He Started It 070921_sugar.jpg|Scandalous 070926_sugar.jpg|Eat Your Vegetables 070928_sugar.jpg|Jealousy 071003_sugar.jpg|Mammon |-|Ch 2= 071006 sugar.jpg|Dreaming 071011_sugar.jpg|What? 071013_sugar.jpg|Defend Yourself 071017_sugar.jpg|Ramrod 071019_sugar.jpg|Third Wheel 071030_sugar.jpg|Cat Fight 071104_sugar.jpg|Another Test? 071108_sugar.jpg|Not Ginger 071113_sugar.jpg|Awake at Last 071124_sugar.jpg|This Hour 071127_sugar.jpg|Sleepwalking 071206_sugar.jpg|Brave 071212_sugar.jpg|Missing 071219_sugar.jpg|Investigate 080117_sugar.jpg|Miniport 080130_sugar.jpg|The Other Side 080218_sugar.jpg|Can't Wait 080226_sugar.jpg|Calm Down 080306_sugar.jpg|I Warned You 080312_sugar.jpg|Can't Catch Me! 080325_sugar.jpg|Mindsnare |-|Ch 3= 080421_sugar.jpg|Hansel in Wonderland 080426_sugar.jpg|Where Are You? 080507_sugar.jpg|Lamb Chops 080518_sugar.jpg|Need A Ride? 080528_sugar.jpg|Enjoy the Trip 080603_sugar.jpg|Bon Appetit 080610_sugar.jpg|My Fault 080617_sugar.jpg|Go Wrong 080625_sugar.jpg|Pok Pok Pok 080702_sugar.jpg|Trap 080710_sugar.jpg|Brave No! 080722_sugar.jpg|Got It Covered 080801_sugar.jpg|Choose Your Words 080810_sugar.jpg|Little Nemo 080819_sugar.jpg|Nice Photo 080829_sugar.jpg|Play a Game 080919_sugar.jpg|Capital City of Dystopius 080928_sugar.jpg|Timmy 081016_sugar.jpg|Outlaw 081022_sugar.jpg|Yes Sir 081104_sugar.jpg|RPG!!! 081107_sugar.jpg|Crazy B!%#@ |-|Ch 4= 081116_sugar.jpg|Full Speed Ahead 081126_sugar.jpg|Sheep in the big city 081203_sugar.jpg|Memories 081218_sugar.jpg|slap scenes are cool 090101_sugar.jpg|Stay with me sis 090107_sugar.jpg|Bunnywith gunshot wound 090117_sugar.jpg|Hansel knows kungfu 090119_sugar.jpg|Here comes Big brother 090128_sugar.jpg|Bunnywith flesh hooks 090227_sugar.jpg|Nutritious and delicious 090228_sugar.jpg|White 090317_sugar.jpg|Her clothes won't burn...dammit 090322_sugar.jpg|Who...? 090326_sugar.jpg|Be careful what you say 090402_sugar.jpg|gonna chop you up 090407_sugar.jpg|Over my dead armor 090414_sugar.jpg|What big teeth you have 090415_sugar.jpg|Rage mode activated 090508_sugar.jpg|Round 1 090513_sugar.jpg|I'm on fire! 090524_sugar.jpg|Punch Out 090531_sugar.jpg|Who's Bad? 090626_sugar.jpg|Investigate |-|Ch 5= 090701_sugar.jpg|The battle continues 090809_sugar.jpg|Into my belly 090818_sugar.jpg|Binding Nemo 090908_sugar.jpg|Where the weapon things are 090913_sugar.jpg|Big Bad 091010_sugar.jpg|Shadow of the Colossus 091024_sugar.jpg|Brotherhood of the Wolf 091119_sugar.jpg|Four brothers 100103_sugar.jpg|the man behind the mask 100116_sugar.jpg|Rambow 100312_sugar.jpg|Abandon ship 100320_sugar.jpg|Dances with Wolves 100326_sugar.jpg|Licorice 100327_sugar.jpg|Deja Vu 100401_sugar.jpg|Angry sheep 100410_sugar.jpg|Fetch 100412_sugar.jpg|Silence of the Lamb 100707_sugar.jpg|What Brave Dreams He Has 100708_sugar.jpg|Back in a Flash 100710_sugar.jpg|Jumping the Shark 101116_sugar.jpg|Kicking Rampant, Sans the Pants 101208_sugar.jpg|Bare Facts, Bear Snacks 101211_sugar.jpg|Monster Bash 101213_sugar.jpg|Gang Up, Fox Down 101216_sugar.jpg|Dessert Fox 101218_sugar.jpg|A Brief(less) Retrieve 101222_sugar.jpg|Ursi Devour 101227_sugar.jpg|Fur Real? 101230_sugar.jpg|A Flash in the Dark 110203_sugar.jpg|What Shadows Spring 110208_sugar.jpg|A Pierce of Candy 110210_sugar.jpg|The Force is With Them 110214_sugar.jpg|The Try Force 110218_sugar.jpg|Resisting Arrest 110223_sugar.jpg|Antecedence 110228_sugar.jpg|Access to Excess 110312_sugar.jpg|Dog of War |-|Ch 6= 110419_sugar.jpg|For Him, the Bell Tolls 110422_sugar.jpg|No Love for Valor Time 110426_sugar.jpg|Canine Cacophony 110429_sugar.jpg|Rhyme and Reason 110602_sugar.jpg|Bitter Words and Bold Moves 110607_sugar.jpg|Paragon Powers 110616_sugar.jpg|Breaking Point 110713_sugar.jpg|Chained To You 110728_sugar.jpg|Strain Reaction 111014_sugar.jpg|How Dual Flames Rise 111112_sugar.jpg|Fire Works in the Night 111127_sugar.jpg|And Red Lived Happily... 111201_sugar.jpg|Shadow Off the Colossus 120104_sugar.jpg|Crashin' Down 120111_sugar.jpg|Otak-who's In My Room? 120129_sugar.jpg|Arrival 120219_sugar.jpg|Sorrow Sanctum Soldier 120313_sugar.jpg|Rabbit Punch...err, Kick 120401_sugar.jpg|Welcome to the Twilight Zone 120415_sugar.jpg|Armor King 120515_sugar.jpg|Back-Up Bravery 120601_sugar.jpg|My Realm, My Rules 120606_sugar.jpg|Light of Hope 120705 sugar.jpg|Facing Facts 120713_sugar.jpg|Of Constant Sorrow 120718_sugar.jpg|One Last Plea 120803_sugar.jpg|Tending to Sorrow 120819_sugar.jpg|Desire Denial 120823 sugar.jpg|Brave Hearts Will Fight 120906_sugar.jpg|Fearless Lamentation 120929_sugar.jpg|Turning Your Emotions 121014 sugar.jpg|Peace of Mind 121029_sugar.jpg|Bittersweet 121111_sugar.jpg|Mightier Than the Sword 121123_sugar.jpg|Wants and Needs 121204_sugar.jpg|...One to Go 121212_sugar.jpg|Two As One 121220_sugar.jpg|Inner Confession 130104_sugar.jpg|Two for One Reveal 130110_sugar.jpg|It's All in the Mind? 130204_sugar.jpg|Private Comfort 130216_sugar.jpg|nner Sugar Coating 130228_sugar.jpg|Dwelling on a Name 130306_sugar.jpg|Quick Recovery 130318_sugar.jpg|Some Zesty Good News 130401_sugar.jpg|Imagine DragonForce Playing In The Background 130712_sugar.jpg|En Memorandum |-|Ch 7= 140105_sugar.jpg|Melancholy |-|Promotional Art= Sugary-sketches-sugar-bits-28083310-600-403.jpg|Sugar Skechs Trivia *Red Riding Hood is originated from the comic made by Shaun Healey called: Everafter. She is the main character from this comic. **Also the Big Bad Wolf is originated from this comic. *Sugar Bits first was called Bleed 1.0 and had a different storyline than the current one. *The 47th page of the 6th chapter is dedicated to the memory of DMajorBoss who died on May 6th 2013. External Links *Sugar Bits at Snafu Comics Category:Fairytales Category:Crossovers Category:Manga/Comics